


The Chaser

by summerxblessings



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Obsession, One-Shot, idk man, it's been sitting in my dungeon for some time before i posted it on wattpad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerxblessings/pseuds/summerxblessings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He called it love. She called it obsession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{Based loosely off INFINITE'S song, The Chaser}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaser

**{끝}**

"Why?" he demanded and she looked away, unable to meet his strong gaze. His eyes flashed with anger--but it was not at her. It was at himself because he thought he had done something wrong. 

He reached out for her hand from across the table to hold it (something he liked to do so that he knew that she didn't hate him) but she immediately pulled her hands away from his reach. His heart sank in his chest.

She didn't want him touching her. She was sick of him. 

She was sick of his obsession.

He sighed a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his jet black hair. She couldn't help but notice that his hair was becoming long again, even though he had gotten a haircut just two weeks ago. She remembered running her hand through his silky locks just a few days before, the feeling of something so familiar and intimate soothing her and taking away all of her worries and--she shook off her thoughts. No, that was not the main point today.

They had been dating for about a year already. But she didn't want to continue this anymore.

At first, it was like a breath of fresh air to her and the days together, though not long as compared to many of her other friends with their boyfriends, were happy. After all, he was her first boyfriend and he pampered her a lot. 

But now, they were broken.

She couldn't look at him the same way anymore. He was like a cage and she was the bird--the sky and freedom had never seemed so far until now.

He was overly possessive of her lately and got jealous when she talked to other guys. At first, she thought it was cute, but now, she didn't like it and it was tiring explaining to him that the guys she were talking to were just friends. He still insisted that she didn't talk to them.

He had even gone as far as intimidating the other guys.

"I just..." she started but her voice broke. 

This was not how she imagined their relationship to end. She had imagined that maybe something would break them apart... graduate school? Or maybe one of them have found someone else who made their heart tremble more. But she had never imagined that she would be the first one to call the relationship off. Neither had she predicted that she would fall out of love with him, even though there was no one else.

"I've fallen out of love with you," she said, still unable to look at him in the eye. She was feeling overwhelmed with all of her emotions right now (she placed regret and sadness at the very top--but for some reason she felt something akin to anticipation?) and she had no idea what she was saying now. 

She hadn't fallen out of love with him, but she wasn't exactly in love with him as much as she thought she was. 

"I'm sorry, Myungsoo..."

There was silence and she dreaded it, because it made her feel like she was suffocating. Each tick of the clock made her feel like she was one step closer to meeting her doom. 

She squirmed in her seat, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

She felt his heavy gaze on her, scrutinising her. She looked down to her lap, uncomfortable. 

His eyes were still on her, watching her every move.

"Whatever," he finally spat, looking away from her too. He was hurt, but he was unwilling to show it to her. "Just leave."

She had never been so glad in her whole life to hear someone tell her to leave. The tension was making her very wary and alert. Myungsoo had an explosive temper that he would never admit to. He had never hurt her before. This was the first time he'd said something so hurtful. But she understood. Because she hurt him more.

She stood up from across the table, finally gathering the courage to look at him in the eye. 

She was ready to leave. She was going to leave him behind.

His eyes were dark and they promised her chaos.

"I'm-"

"Don't," he warned her, growling as he looked up to meet her gaze. She flinched when their eyes met, taking a little step back. "Don't say you're sorry."

A very forlorn and bitter grin appeared on his face, "Don't worry, just because we're saying goodbye now, it doesn't mean that I've given up on _us_ yet."

She shuddered.

"Myungsoo..." she started, but she knew it was a lost cause. Her voice broke off before she could even complete her sentence. She knew how stubborn he could get. She opened her mouth to speak once again to complete her sentence, but before she could even continue, he cut her off.

"You think you've fallen out of love with me? You want space?" he demanded and before she could reply he interrupted her once again. It was something that annoyed her greatly and she knew that he was doing it on purpose. 

"I'll give it to you... for now, even though it's a lie. You still love me. I know you do."

Before she could protest, he stood up too and walked over to her. The table was no longer in between them. 

She stood still in her spot, unable to move. She was frozen in place; her feet and knees were too numb to move. This Myungsoo was dark. Evil, even. But he made her heart race all the same. 

He smirked as he took a loose strand of her long, wavy hair, tucking it right behind her ear. She almost let out a sigh.

He leaned in towards her, until his mouth was just by her ear. It took her breath away; how close he was. She involuntarily shivered and it made him delighted. His warm breath tickled her sensitive ear and she shivered once again, slightly.

A grotesque grin made its way onto his face. She knew that chaos was going to follow.

He whispered so quietly that she barely heard him above the noise of others in the little shop, "But... I'll promise you... I'll chase you... even if it's to the ends of earth just to get you back."

She pushed him away, glaring at him. This was what she didn't like. His over possessive personality. His sureness. 

She spoke as calmly as she could, though her heart was beating really fast. Based on the smirk on his face that was beginning to appear, she was sure he knew that she was feeling flustered.

In panic or anticipation, she wasn't sure. But the smirk on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"You're totally psychotic."

He just kept the smirk on his face, saluting her in a mocking manner. He took a step back, crossing his arms across his chest, "So? Are you going now?"

"Gladly," she spat and she pushed him away from her and out of her way, using her shoulder. Her eyes made contact with the door to the little café and she made a beeline for it. When the crisp, December air greeted her, she found her heart rate picking up. 

She hurriedly scurried away, much to her embarrassment. She could have at least power-walked her way out of his sight, but she was bent on getting away from him. His possessiveness was unbearable and it scared her. 

As she left the café, she could still feel his eyes possessively following her as she crossed the street.

She was still walking fast and her heart was still pounding in her chest even after the café shop was out of her sight. She could see from the corner of her eye that he didn't move from where he was standing when she pushed him away.

She looked backwards, expecting to see Myungsoo staring right back at her, but there wasn't anyone there. She shivered a little bit, still feeling Myungsoo's eyes on her somehow, even though he wasn't in sight.

She broke out into a slow jog. 

But eventually, she began running home, fleeing like an animal that has just escaped from her cage.

~*~

Myungsoo still sat in the café, unmoving. He had sat back down after she left. 

It had been a little less than an hour since she had left but in that hour, he was sure, was probably the most agonising one of his whole life. His heart felt like it had been torn apart by a newly sharpened knife and it was bleeding ever-so slowly. He tightened his grip on the cup of black coffee in his hands, shaking as he brought it up to his lips for a drink.

He wanted to cry and scream out to the world that he loved her so much that it hurt, but he knew that one moment of weakness would make him waver and stray away from his goal. He would end up crying like a fool and he would just abandon his original plan.

To love someone was to let them go. That's what he had been told as a child. He thought so too, until he met her.

_To love someone was to let them go?_ No, Kim Myungsoo did not believe that.

He needed to be strong because he intended to chase after her and win her heart all over again. He could not live without her, he was sure, because he could not imagine a life without her.

Bitterly chuckling, he swallowed the last of his coffee and stood up. He paid for the bill, and shooting one last glance to the now-cold, abandoned cup of coffee that she had left behind, he walked away from the table. The café door slammed gently shut behind him and he looked up to the sky that was now beginning to be painted with different shades of purple, pink and blue.

He inhaled and exhaled. Inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down from all of the emotions he was feeling at the moment. 

He then recalled the moment in the café when he had played with her pretty, long hair and the way she reacted. 

She definitely still loved him. He was sure. Somewhere down there in her heart, she still did. And that was all he needed to go on.

She was thrilled, too. He saw the ways her eyes shone in anticipation. She was twisted. 

But she was his. He was hers. If she wanted a chase, she would have it. He'd indulge her. He was surely going to enjoy the chase too.

A very small smirk made its way onto his face as he stuck his hands into his pockets. He was not an easy person to forget or to abandon just like that. 

Whatever Kim Myungsoo wanted, he would get. 

Whatever he promised, he would follow through with.

_And that was exactly what he planned to do._

_**\---** _

**I may revisit this at some point in the future to write into a longer fic but for now, it's a one-shot unless you (the readers) decide that it's something you would like to see continued and I get the inspiration to continue it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
